Il suffit juste de se parler
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Arthur a quelques projets pour Merlin. Mais un seigneur  aux intentions plutôt mauvaise va modifier un peu ses plans. L'histoire se déroule quelque part après la saison 4.  SPOILERS saison 4. Slash Arthur Merlin. Homophobes s'abstenir...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Il suffit juste de se parler

Auteur : Arthemisdu44

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Je ne gagne donc rien du tout à écrire cette histoire, à part peut-être un peu de plaisir.

Blablabla : Alors, cette histoire se passe après la saison 4, donc il peut y avoir pas mal de spoilers pour ceux qui n'ont rien vu. Pour ceux qui ont vu, j'ai fait comme si la dernière scène ne s'était jamais passer. Je ne parle pas du passage « Morgana/Aithusa », qui n'apparaissent de toute façon pas dans cette fic. Je parle de notre très chère reine. Dans cette histoire, elle n'est donc pas reine. En même temps, c'est un Merthur et comme j'aime beaucoup Gwen, je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir...

A l'origine, c'était un oneshot, mais je l'ai coupé en trois parties. Parce que sinon, ça faisait un très long oneshot. Et il est béta-rider par moi-même, parce que ma béta, elle est un peu en retard sur la programmation et n'a toujours pas vu la saison 3. Comme je l'ai déjà spoiler avec mon précédent Merthur, je n'ai pas voulu recommencer. Alors, je m'excuse pour les fautes que j'ai laissé passer.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

><p>Merlin le sorcier !<p>

Merlin courait à travers le château, un plateau rempli de victuailles dans une main, une chemise rouge sous l'autre bras. Au détour d'un couloir, il s'arrêta brusquement, un ancien souvenir lui revenant en mémoire et une étrange sensation lui caressa la poitrine. Il resta là, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'un chevalier indiscipliné vienne piquer une saucisse du plat.

- Gwaine, c'est pour le roi.

- Je le sais bien, mais comme tu restais planté au milieu du couloir en regardant le vide, je me suis dit que j'avais le droit de me servir. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

- C'est presque ça. Je pensais à Lancelot.

- Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, ça. N'en parle pas à Arthur surtout.

- Bien sûr que non, Gwaine, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que ça. Et si tu as faim, va aux cuisines. Ne touche pas à ça !

- Je me suis fais virer.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas étonné ?

Merlin reprit sa course avant que le chevalier n'ait l'idée de prendre une autre cuisse de poulet. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre du roi, il le découvrit à sa table, occupé au-dessus d'une page vierge. Le sorcier avait presqu'une impression de déjà-vu. Presque, parce que le roi était pour le moment seulement vêtu d'un pantalon, mal mis, qui plus est. Il avait un bas qui remontait plus qu'un autre et il remuait comme si quelque chose le gênait au niveau du postérieur. Par habitude, Merlin se retint de rire, et de rougir, et détourna rapidement les yeux du torse musclé.

- Tu es en retard !

- Gwaine vous a volé de la nourriture.

- Et tu n'as rien fais pour l'en empêcher ?

- Je ne suis pas chevalier.

- C'est de la mauvaise volonté de ta part. Et puis comme ça, tu ne pourras dire que je grossis.

- Je ne l'ai jamais dit. C'est vous qui...

- Tais-toi et range ma chambre, au lieu de parler comme un idiot. Et cesse de détourner les yeux comme une prude, Merlin. Ça ne te va pas.

Merlin le regarda droit dans les yeux en faisant une grimace et posa le plat sur la table un peu violemment, sans pour autan renverser la moindre miette. Puis, il rangea la chemise dans l'armoire et s'attela à refaire la lit.

Il était occupé à enlever les cendres de la cheminée, les manches retroussées et le front et le nez couvert de suie quand il sentit la présence d'Arthur derrière lui. Il s'essuya le visage, aggravant la saleté plus que ça ne l'enlevait, et avala sa salive mais continua sa besogne.

- Votre majesté ?

- J'ai un problème !

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Merlin en se retournant brusquement.

- Arrête ce que tu fais et vient m'aider à m'habiller.

- C'est ça, votre problème ?

- Bien sûr que non, idiot. Lave tes sales pattes avant de toucher quoique ce soit. J'ai un conseil et je ne peux pas arriver couvert de suie. Je dois faire un discours pour le seigneur Joffrey, qui arrive ce midi. Mais je ne sais absolument pas quoi écrire.

- Et ? Demanda Merlin en sortant une chemise, la montra à Arthur qui hocha la tête.

- Et je ne peux pas manquer le conseil de ce matin.

- Demandez à un de vos conseillers de l'écrire pour vous, dit Merlin en approchant avec la ceinture et la chemise.

- Ils seront tous au conseil. Et depuis la trahison d'Agravain, je ne leur fais plus autant confiance qu'avant.

- Il ne s'agit que d'un discours. Vous ne craignez pas grand chose. Dans le pire des cas, vous pouvez écrire votre discours pendant le conseil.

- Merlin ! Joffrey est quelqu'un de très susceptible. Une simple phrase de travers et il déclenche une guerre sur le champ. Tu demanderas à Gaius de te renseigner sur lui.

- Je vous promets de faire attention le temps qu'il sera là. Si vous voulez, je ne parlerais pas, dit Merlin en tirant sur la chemise pour qu'elle tombe bien sur les «bonnes» hanches du roi.

- C'est une excellente idée, ça. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu demanderas à Guenièvre de finir la chambre.

- Euh, je peux le faire tout seul, vous savez. Je le fais toujours tout seul !

- Ne soit pas jaloux, imbécile. Ce n'est qu'une chambre. Et puis, tu ne peux pas ranger la chambre et écrire un discours qui tienne la route.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne te l'avais pas dis ? Bon, eh bien c'est toi qui va écrire ce fichu discours.

- Mais, ce n'est pas mon travail, Arthur.

- Ne crois pas que ça sera simple. Je le veux au moins une heure avant l'arrivée de Joffrey. Et de toute manière, je demanderais à un des mes conseillers d'en écrire un de secours.

- Mais...

- Ne râle pas, Merlin. Ça ne devrait pas non plus être aussi insurmontable que tu n'as l'air de le penser. Tu m'as déjà écris des discours, sans mon assentiment, et si tu te souviens bien, c'est de tes écrits dont je me sers dans ces cas-là, et non des miens.

- C'est un compliment ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Merlin. Tu es peut-être la seule personne en qui je peux avoir confiance. Mais ne prends pas la grosse tête pour autant.

- Et moi, je vous dis que tout le monde n'est pas comme Agravain ou Morgana. Gwen et Gaius pourrait tout aussi bien s'en charger.

- Gaius est médecin et il ne peut pas soigner les gens tout en réfléchissant au discours. Quant à Guenièvre, c'est une femme.

- Et ? La reine Annis et lady Mithian aussi sont des femmes, s'énerva Merlin.

- La grande différence, c'est qu'elles sont à la tête de leurs pays. Guenièvre ne sera jamais reine et pour les raisons que tu connais, ce n'est pas moi qui ferait d'elle une de mes conseillères.

- Pourtant, elle a toujours eu des conseils très avisés.

- Tu peux aller la voir, si tu veux. Je n'ai rien contre ça. Et elle a déjà vu le seigneur Joffrey, elle pourrait t'aider.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que je veux que ce soit toi ! Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre, quand même.

- Je ne me le permettrais pas, votre Majesté.

- Tu viendras me trouver dès que tu auras terminé. Peu importe que le conseil soit fini ou non. Tu viens me voir.

- Bien, sir.

- Est-ce que tu as rajouté un trou à cette ceinture ?

- Pas depuis la dernière fois.

- Bien. Appliques-toi, surtout.

Merlin regarda le roi sortir en faisant une grimace et en écartant les bras en signe d'incompréhension et de protestation. Mais Arthur l'abandonna sans plus d'informations. Alors, il récupéra le parchemin vide et alla directement chez Gaius. Il demanda à un autre serviteur de prévenir Gaius et Gwen de venir le voir au plus vite. Tant pis pour la chambre d'Arthur, il l'avait bien chercher.

Le physicien n'étant pas là quand il arriva, il envoya balader ce qu'il y avait sur la table et se mit au travail immédiatement. Il avait à peine une heure devant lui avant de devoir rendre quelque chose à Arthur. D'habitude, quand l'envie lui prenait d'écrire un discours à la place du roi, il y passait la nuit.

Il était tellement plongé dans ces pensées qu'il n'entendit pas son mentor arriver. Ce dernier vint doucement derrière lui et se pencha par dessus son épaule pour regarder ce qu'il faisait.

- Il y a une faute !

- Gaius ! Ne me faites pas peur comme ça, bon sang. Je n'ai pas envie de tout réécrire. Il me reste que vingt minutes avant de devoir le rendre à Arthur.

- Tu as des devoirs à faire pour Arthur, maintenant ?

- Il m'a demandé d'écrire son discours pour l'arrivée du seigneur Joffrey.

- C'est vrai ? C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça !

- Moi, je ne trouve pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, depuis ce matin.

- Depuis quand, ce matin ?

- J'ai presque sentit la présence de Lancelot, dans le couloir.

- Tu dois te faire des idées. Tu sais que ça s'appelle une promotion, ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne suis pas son conseiller !

- Non, tu es celui qui écrit les discours, ce n'est pas mal non plus. Fait attention, Joffrey est très tatillon. Ne fait pas de fautes, il pourrait vouloir lire ce parchemin.

- Il me faudrait quelques renseignements, dans ce cas.

Guenièvre arriva quelques instants après et à tous les trois, ils parvinrent à faire un parchemin propre, sans fautes, et d'après Gaius, il allait conquérir Joffrey. Lorsqu'il fut terminé, il les abandonna pour courir jusqu'à la salle du conseil. Il arriva devant la porte en une glissade, avant de prendre un couloir dérobé pour arriver plus discrètement auprès du roi. Ce dernier le vit rapidement et lui fit signe d'approcher. Il lui indiqua d'écouter ce qu'il se passait pendant qu'il lisait. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il prit un des parchemins qu'il y avait devant lui et le mit dans les mains du sorcier.

- Tu jetteras ça au feu quand nous aurons fini. En attendant, ne bouge pas, ne parle pas et écoute !

Merlin ne fit rien de plus que ce qui venait de lui être demandé. Il s'attira quelques regards noirs des conseillers assis auprès d'Arthur mais Gwaine et Perceval lui firent un clin d'œil. A la fin de la réunion, Merlin se dirigea directement vers la cheminée, mais il fut arrêter avant par un conseiller, qui interpella également Arthur. Les chevaliers d'Arthur restèrent dans la pièce.

- Que signifie ceci ?

- Ceci quoi ?

- Ce...serviteur vous a emmené un parchemin et vous lui avez demandé de jeter le mien au feu. Je veux savoir ce que cela signifie !

- Je lui aie demandé d'écrire le discours pour le seigneur Joffrey. Et il s'avère que son travail est meilleur que le vôtre.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un serviteur. Je suis votre conseiller en chef.

- Non, vous étiez le conseiller en chef de mon père. Je n'ai pas les mêmes objectifs que lui.

- Vous me remplacez ?

- Pas encore. Vous pouvez être utile pour certaines occasions. Mais, en effet, vous finirez par être remplacer. Peut-être pas par Merlin, cependant.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un serviteur. Un homme du peuple, il ne peut pas.

- Je viens de vous dire que ça ne serait sans doute par Merlin. Pourquoi, Merlin ?

- Parce que je ne le veux pas.

- Bien, maintenant que ceci est réglé, vous allez pouvoir vous préparer pour la venue de Joffrey. Merlin !

- J'arrive.

Un long silence les accompagna jusqu'à la chambre. Guenièvre était toujours là quand ils entrèrent, mais Arthur ne la congédia pas pour autant. Elle resta silencieuse et continua son travail comme si personne n'était entré.

- C'est vrai que tu ne veux pas être mon conseiller ?

- Je n'y aie jamais pensé, sir. Comme l'a si bien dit votre conseiller, je ne suis qu'un simple homme du peuple. Et vous-même me traitez très souvent d'idiot.

- En tout cas, ce discours me semble très bien. Si Joffrey ne déclare pas la guerre, je continuerais peut-être de faire appel à toi.

- C'est trop d'honneur. Gaius et Gwen m'ont aidé.

- Guenièvre ?

- Il avait pratiquement fini quand nous sommes arrivées, sourit la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Joffrey va arriver. Guenièvre, va te changer, tu seras au service de sa femme.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ce n'est pas un cadeau, tu sais.

- Je le sais. C'est juste que...

- Ça ne change rien à ta situation. Tout comme je l'ai fais pour Merlin, je te conseille de faire très attention. Il est très susceptible.

Ils sortirent ensemble mais la jeune femme les abandonna vite. Merlin avait l'impression que c'était Mithian qui revenait car tous les chevaliers attendaient dans les escaliers. Sauf que la différence avec la dernière fois, il était juste derrière Arthur. Le sorcier se demandait ce qu'il tramait.

Des chevaliers en livrées noires et vertes arrivèrent dans un même ensemble, avec, au milieu, un petit espace qui laissait la place au centre pour quatre personnes. Le roi Joffrey et sa femme, Suza, leur fils Samuel et un autre homme, assez âgé. Ce dernier fit un signe à son roi et le mauvais pressentiment de Merlin revint au galop. Il regarda Gaius près de lui. Mais ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules. Arthur avança d'un pas et récita son discours. Lorsqu'il fut applaudit par tous les chevaliers, les siens et ceux de Joffrey, Merlin oublia momentanément le vieil pour se focaliser sur le regard d'Arthur. Il avait rarement été aussi gratifiant et il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Le roi lui dit d'approcher et son appréhension revint au galop.

- Je vous présente Merlin, mon valet. Si vous avez le moindre souci, demandez-le, il est très efficace. Et j'ai également détaché une servante rien que pour vous, lady Suza. Elle s'occupe actuellement de votre chambre.

- Roi Arthur, je suppose que vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce qu'Aurac reste avec moi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela me dérangerait.

- C'est un sorcier.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de très bons rapports avec la magie...

- Alors, pourquoi avez-vous un sorcier à vos côtés ?

Merlin pâlit subitement et Aurac s'en rendit parfaitement compte. Il se demanda un instant comme il pouvait savoir, puisqu'il avait rencontré beaucoup d'autres sorciers qui ne l'auraient jamais su si personne ne leur avait dit. Mais cette pensée ne resta qu'un simple instant, la peur de la réaction d'Arthur reprenant le dessus. Il chercha une idée pour s'échapper sans faire de mal à personne.

- Je sais que Gaius a usé de la magie avant la grande purge, mais il y a longtemps qu'il ne l'utilise plus.

- Je ne parlais pas du vieil homme. Il est plus vieux qu'Aurac, il ne peut certainement plus l'utiliser.

- Personne n'utilise la magie, à Camelot. Ce n'est pas autorisé.

- Pourtant, votre valet est sorcier, dit Aurac d'une voix rugueuse.

- Merlin ? Sans vouloir vous offenser, Merlin ne peut être sorcier. C'est à peine s'il sait tenir une épée.

Gaius rejoignit précipitamment les côtés du roi. La voix d'Arthur s'était fêlée, craignant sans doute que les propos d'Aurac ne soit vrai. Et la réaction précipitée du vieux médecin aidait largement cette crainte. Il regarda Merlin, tout comme Gaius le faisait, et ils découvrirent tous deux un visage déterminé, voire presque féroce.

- Alors, jeune sorcier, tu caches à ton maître qu'on apprend la magie. Je t'aurais tué depuis longtemps et pour moins que ça.

- Merlin n'est pas un sorcier, continua Arthur en désespoir de cause, devant le silence du brun.

- Et pourquoi affirmez-vous donc qu'il ne peut pas être un sorcier ?

- Parce qu'il n'a pas essayé de me tuer !

Merlin et Gaius regardèrent le roi avec des yeux ronds. Certes, la magie ne lui avait fait que du mal, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas penser que tous les sorciers étaient des êtres vils et cruels qui tentaient par tous les moyens de s'emparer de Camelot. Merlin dût se rendre à l'évidence que si, il y croyait. Il soupira et reporta son attention sur Joffrey et Aurac. Il entendit à peine Gwen arriver près d'eux. Elle ne comprit pas quand Gaius lui intima silencieusement de rester derrière lui et elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Il resta cependant silencieux et elle obtempéra.

- Arthur, tous les sorciers et êtres magiques ne veulent pas vous tuer. La preuve, Aurac ne vous veut absolument aucun mal. Il ne fait qu'obéir à mes ordres. Et toi, sorcier, que fais-tu ici ?

- La même chose qu'Aurac, monseigneur.

- Et qui es-tu donc, pauvre imbécile que tu es, pour oser te balader sous le nez du roi qui à bannît la magie ?

- Mon père l'a bannit, pas moi. Et Merlin était là durant le règne de mon père. S'il était vraiment sorcier, il ne serait jamais venu à Camelot.

- Taisez-vous, Arthur ! S'exclama Merlin.

- Le valet se rebelle, à ce que je vois. Dis-moi, tu as vraiment vécu ici sous le règne du grand Uther Pendragon ? Tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Arthur, je ne suis venu demander qu'une seule chose : Allez-vous autorisez la magie à parcourir à nouveau les terres de Camelot ? Pour une raison que j'ignore et que je ne veux pas savoir, mon sorcier y tient beaucoup et c'est là la seule raison de notre venue.

- Non, je n'ai pour le moment pas l'intention d'autoriser la pratique de la magie. Et votre requête ne changera à ma décision.

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous tuer.

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de poser sa main sur la garde de son épée. En un instant, tout et rien ne s'était passé. Merlin était devant lui, la pointe d'une dague à moins d'un centimètre de sa main, laquelle se trouvait devant son visage. Aurac avait une main devant son roi et ce dernier finissait le signe qu'il faisait à son fils. Samuel qui avait la main en avant, les doigts dans les prolongements de la dague. Tout le monde resta silencieux, observant la scène qui se déroulait, les chevaliers d'Arthur et de Joffrey ayant tout de même les mains sur leurs armes respectives. Ignorant le silence de mort qui l'entourait, Merlin prit la dague par sa garde et la donna à Gaius. Aurac fut le premier à parler.

- Personne ne peut être aussi rapide. Personne ! Pas même un sorcier. Qui t'a appris ça ?

- Je n'ai jamais appris la magie. Je suis né avec.

- Impossible ! Plus personne ne naît avec la magie. Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Emrys, protecteur du roi et dernier seigneur des dragons.

- C'est impossible !

- J'ai oublier ce mot depuis longtemps. Disparaissez avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon. Le dernier qui a osé me défier n'est plus vivant pour vous en parler.

- Ce n'est pas toi que nous défions, c'est Arthur, dit Joffrey.

- Et moi, je protège Arthur.

- Tu n'as pas la tête de quelqu'un qui a déjà tué, dit Samuel.

- Le seigneur Agravain pensait comme vous, malheureusement pour lui.

- Je ne partirais pas sans avoir obtenu ce que je veux, et je suis très intéressé par Camelot. Aurac, débarrasse-moi de ce petit impertinent.

- Mais, mon seigneur, il s'agit d'Emrys. Celui de la prophétie.

- Je me moque de ta prophétie à la noix. Tue-le, qu'on en finisse.

- Je ne peux pas. Vous êtes peut-être mon roi, mais il est mon seul seigneur et maître. Je ne le toucherais pas. Et même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Je ne suis pas assez puissant.

- Tu es inutile. Disparait.

Aurac regarda Merlin. Merlin qui ne sentait que le regard d'Arthur dans son dos. Il ne savait pas encore quoi faire, mais pour le moment, comme le roi ne faisait rien, il s'occupait de gérer la situation. Il regarda Aurac en tentant de faire abstraction du regard brûlant. L'agenouillement du vieux sorcier fut une bonne diversion. Il recula en tapant dans Arthur. Qui réagit enfin et se mit un peu plus sur le côté.

- Oh non, pas vous non plus !

- Pardon ?

- C'est la deuxième fois qu'on s'agenouille devant moi. Je n'ai rien demandé, moi. Je suis juste censé aider Arthur à réunifier Albion.

- Quoi ? S'étouffa le dit Arthur.

- Oh, vous avez retrouvé votre voix, sourit Merlin, mais d'un sourire sans joie.

- Merlin !

- Aurac, relevez-vous. Et partez. Trouvez Alatar de Catha, il vous aidera.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Le premier à me vouer la même admiration que vous.

Aurac s'inclina une nouvelle fois et Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. Le vieux sorcier regarda une dernière fois son ancien roi et commença à dire une formule magique. Merlin se dit qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il s'essaie à la téléportation, lui aussi. Le sorcier semblait s'évaporer dans une fumée blanche.

Tous étaient captivés par la disparition d'Aurac, Merlin et Arthur les premiers. Aussi ne virent-ils pas Joffrey dégainer et s'élancer sur eux. Ce fut le cri de Guenièvre qui les fit réagir. Ce n'était pas vraiment un cri, plutôt un mot vaguement étouffé par la peur car le roi était déjà presque sur eux quand elle s'en rendit compte. Le brun ne réfléchit pas et se jeta sur Arthur. Ce dernier se retrouva sur le dos, avec Merlin sur son torse. Après une grimace de douleur, pendant laquelle il avait fermé les yeux, il regarda les marches et appela ces chevaliers à l'attaque. Ensuite seulement, il regarda devant lui. Le visage de Merlin n'étant pas rassurant, ses yeux n'exprimant que la douleur, mais de là où il était, il ne voyait rien.

- Merlin ?

- Vous n'avez rien, sir ?

- Non, mais...

- Tant mieux.

Arthur crut un instant que rien ne lui était arrivé, puisque Merlin se relevait et l'aidait en lui tendant la main. Hésitant un instant, il finit par la prendre et il se remit sur ces pieds.

- Alors, sorcier, on est vulnérable aux coups d'épées, à ce que je vois, ria Joffrey, tandis que les chevaliers se jetaient les uns sur les autres, Gwaine et Léon prenant à cœur de s'occuper de Joffrey fils. Si tous les habitants de Camelot sont ainsi, je n'aurais aucun mal à m'emparer du royaume.

Le regard d'Arthur passa de Joffrey à Merlin. Au départ, il ne comprit pas son allusion, puis il vit le sorcier tituber et porter une main à sa hanche. Suivant le mouvement, il découvrit une tâche rouge qui croissait dangereusement. Un instant plus tard, et Merlin tombait à genou. Ce fut le cri de Gaius qui les fit réagir tous les deux, et Merlin se mit à rire.

- Pourquoi ris-tu, pauvre imbécile ? Tu es en train de mourir.

- Vous avez menacé Camelot. Arthur ne saurait le tolérer.

- Et pour toi, ne représente-t-il rien ?

- Je n'ai pas ma place dans les états d'âmes d'Arthur. Je n'y ai jamais eu le droit. Vous avez menacé Camelot et vous devrez payer pour ça. _Lyft Carcern ābūtan Suza._

Une grande bourrasque vint soudain balayer les alentours et enveloppa Lady Suza, qui s'était évanouie depuis longtemps face à l'horreur de la bataille, créant une bulle protectrice autour d'elle. Arthur regarda un instant Merlin, puis, sous l'impulsion de Guenièvre, se lança sur Joffrey, qui semblait ne pas s'attendre à ce genre d'attaque.

Tandis que la jeune femme s'occupait de la protection du médecin avec brio, tout le monde délaissa un instant le sorcier qui agonisait sur la place. Ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour Arthur. Le roi était jeune, et comme il l'avait déjà dit une fois, il se s'en sortait très bien avec une épée. Joffrey ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce retournement de situation car il appela plusieurs fois Aurac, qui ne vint jamais, évidemment. Arthur para plusieurs attaques à la suite avant d'attaquer à son tour. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la bulle, Joffrey eut un moment d'inattention en regardant sa femme, toujours évanouie. Le blond lui donna un coup de pied qui l'envoya contre le mur d'air. Il fut un peu surprit de le voir rebondir dessus. Joffrey, par contre, n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris, quand Excalibur lui passa à travers le torse. Il s'effondra lamentablement sur le sol, juste à côté de sa femme, une main comme accrochée à un morceau d'air. Arthur jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et vit que ces chevaliers n'avaient pas besoin d'aide. Il reporta son attention sur Joffrey. Ou plutôt, au mouvement que faisait la main toujours «dans» l'air. Elle retomba brutalement au sol. Se rendant immédiatement compte de ce que cela signifiait, il se retourna vers Merlin, qui finissait sa chute inconsciente vers le sol.

- Merlin !

* * *

><p>Voili voilou.<p>

Alors, toute ressemblance avec un certain Joffrey Lannister est fortuite. Je n'avais pas d'idée précise pour le nom du Bad Guy et Joffrey m'est venu tout seul. Il faut dire que Joffrey n'est pas non plus un modèle de gentillesse. Surtout envers Sansa.

Quand à la formule, je l'ai cherché toute seule. Sur un site où j'ai trouvé le dico anglais-vieil anglais. Du coup, la structure du cette phrase n'est sans pas bonne.

Et il n'y a pas à dire, c'est quand plus solennel quand Colin dit "I was born with it".

Verdict ? Vous avez tout à fait le droit de dire que c'était nul. Je mettrais quand même la suite pour tous ceux qui lise et ne mettent jamais de commentaires. Parce que je suis gentille.

Mais j'accepte aussi les gentils commentaires ^^

A la semaine prochaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Il suffit juste de se parler

Auteur : Arthemisdu44

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Je ne gagne donc rien du tout à écrire cette histoire, à part peut-être un peu de plaisir.

Blabla : Bon, bah, comme vous vous en doutez, voila la suite... C'est la partie la plus courte.

* * *

><p>RAR :<p>

**GretaSchou** : Je suis désolée pour certaines tournures de phrases. J'ai parfois du mal à mettre mes idées par écrits et ça peut donner des choses étranges. J'ai relu ce chapitre plusieurs fois, en espérant ne rien avoir oublié. Et je peux admettre que la tentative de Joffrey est un peu invraisemblable. J'aurais peut-être dû détailler un peu plus. Encore désolé ^^'.

Je suis quand même contente que ma fic te plaise malgré ces (petits) défauts.

**lyly-rose** : Je sais, c'est vache de couper là. Mais je lis plein de fics où ça coupe au moment critique, alors j'ai décidé de faire de même pour me venger. Et donc, voila la suite ^^

**Nancy** : Ça me fait toujours un petit quelque chose quand on me dit qu'on aime bien comment j'écris ^^. Pour Gaius, comme je regarde les épisodes exclusivement en anglais, j'ai pris la mauvaise habitude de continuer à l'appeler physicien en français. C'est comme Gwaine. Je l'ai toujours appeleé par son nom anglais alors qu'en français, c'est Gauvain, et j'écris Morgana au lieu de Morgane. Mais comme Gaius fait toutes sortes de potions, on peut bien l'appeler physicien de temps en temps ^^.

Bonne lecture (et pardon pour les fautes ^^')

* * *

><p>Discussions...<p>

Guenièvre arriva dans la chambre du roi avec un plat rempli de nourriture, mais elle fut obligée de constater qu'Arthur n'avait rien touché du plat de la veille. Elle s'attendait donc à ce qu'il n'y touche pas plus ce jour-là. Elle le trouva assis sur son lit, presque prostré, seulement en pantalon. Elle rougit furtivement. Le roi avait été clair : il ne se passerait plus jamais rien entre eux. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de garder encore des sentiments pour lui. Pour le moment, du moins. Elle espérait pouvoir l'oublier. Elle secoua la tête en râlant. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ces sentiments. Le roi leva à peine la tête vers elle en l'entendant.

- Arthur ?

- Oui, Guenièvre, je sais. Je devrais manger. Mais je n'ai pas faim.

- Vous avez entendu Gaius. Vous devez envoyer quelqu'un chercher de l'aide. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser comme ça. Ça fait deux jours maintenant et ça ne s'améliore pas. Au contraire.

- Je...je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

- Vous lui devez bien ça. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne vous a jamais rien dit qu'il vous a trahit. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. N'oubliez pas qui vous a élevé. Uther arrivait même à faire exécuter des gens qui étaient seulement suspectés de magie, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve.

- Ton père, je sais.

- Ce n'est pas le seul. N'oubliez pas ce qu'il a fait subir à Gaius, alors même qu'il disait être son ami. Vous pouvez comprendre qu'il ait eu peur. Allez le voir, au moins, si vous ne voulez pas l'aider.

- J'ai un conseil, ce matin.

- Vous avez toujours des conseils, Arthur. Surtout quand cela vous arrange.

- N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses ! Dit le roi en se relevant brusquement.

- Je sais à qui je m'adresse. Et ce n'est pas au roi ! Vous êtes mon ami, il est mon ami et je veux vous aider, tous les deux. Même les chevaliers ne vous comprennent pas. Si je n'empêchait Gwaine de venir vous voir, qui sait ce qu'il vous ferait.

- Il le savait ? Gwaine ?

- Non, personne ne savait. Mis à part Gaius et...Lancelot.

- Lancelot ?

- C'est Gaius qui me l'a dit. Arthur, il a toujours été là pour vous, même quand vous aviez tort. Est-ce que vous allez vraiment le laisser comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Laisse-moi seul, s'il te plait.

La jeune femme obtempéra à contrecœur. Elle reprit le plat de la veille, l'emmena aux cuisines et retourna immédiatement auprès du médecin. Gwaine et Perceval étaient là. Gwaine n'avait pas quitté les appartements de Gaius depuis l'attaque de Joffrey, hormis une fois pour aller dire ça façon de penser à Arthur mais Léon et Elyan étaient intervenus avant qu'il n'arrive devant la porte du roi. Les autres chevaliers se relayaient dans la journée pour soutenir leurs amis. Gwen, elle, passait dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du chevalier et regarda son meilleur ami allongé sur le lit du médecin. La respiration du sorcier était sifflante et saccadée, mais Gwen remerciait tous les dieux possibles et imaginables pour le simple fait qu'il ne soit pas encore mort.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Comme hier. Moins bien qu'hier. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, soupira Gaius.

- De la magie ?

- Je ne suis pas assez puissant pour ça. Et trop vieux. Il lui faut un druide, sinon, il ne va pas vivre longtemps.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre Arthur.

- Il va voir, lui, si je n'arrive pas à le convaincre, s'écria le chevalier.

- Gwaine, je doute que tu l'aides ainsi.

- Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un. Et il n'y en a qu'un qui le mérite.

Le chevalier ouvrit brutalement la porte, l'arrachant presque, et se retrouva nez à nez avec le dit quelqu'un qu'il avait en tête. Perceval et Gwen se levèrent immédiatement et Gaius se rapprocha de son protégé. Le poing de Gwaine se leva mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, constatant que le roi était finalement venu. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Gwaine sortit en bousculant le roi, qui ne dit rien, comprenant la rancœur du chevalier. Perceval et Guenièvre l'accompagnèrent, les laissant ainsi les autres seuls. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient besoin de parler.

Le roi s'approcha doucement de son valet et le regarda longuement. Le vieil homme resta à côté du lit, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Arthur regarda Gaius en quémandant une autorisation. Sachant qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, ou du moins l'espérait-il, le médecin acquiesça. Arthur mit alors sa main sur le front de Merlin. Ce dernier marmonna et le roi enleva sa main aussi vite, comme s'il venait d'être brûlé.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vous appelle, sir.

- Ah bon ?

- La première fois, il disait qu'il était désolé. Mais il n'a plus assez de force maintenant pour dire autre chose que votre nom.

- De quoi a-t-il besoin ?

- De soins...magiques. Sa blessure est grave. Je ne peux rien faire.

- Pas même utiliser la magie ?

- Comme je l'ai dis à Guenièvre, je ne suis pas assez puissant pour ça. Il a besoin de l'aide des druides.

- J'ai promis aux druides le respect qui leur est dût. Ils peuvent venir quand ils le souhaitent.

- Mais il faut que vous leur disiez vous-même. Uther et les mauvais sorciers les ont rendus méfiants. Leur chef voudra vous entendre le dire vous-même.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Merlin le sait plus ou moins. Il ne m'a rien dit de précis, parce que lui-même n'est pas sûr, mais je pense quand même pouvoir vous aider.

- Merci.

- N'y allez pas seul, Arthur. Malgré tout le bien que je pense des druides, tous ne sont pas digne de confiance.

- Je les aie déjà rencontré, je sais. Je suis sûre que Gwaine ne me lâchera pas, de toute manière.

- Emmenez Guenièvre avec vous, aussi. C'est son meilleur ami.

- D'accord.

Arthur fut à peine étonné de trouver Gwaine et Guenièvre écouter à la porte. Il leur lança un regard noir et partit après avoir demandé à Gwaine de préparer les chevaux le temps qu'il trouve Léon pour lui annoncer sa décision. Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois en route.

Ils marchaient tranquillement mais assez rapidement dans la forêt. Arthur n'avait rien dit, aussi les deux autres ne savaient pas du tout où ils se rendaient. Et ils furent bientôt contraints de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Gwaine n'était pas d'accord avec ça, la jeune femme non plus, mais elle, elle garda le silence.

- Arthur !

- Je sais.

- Nous ne pouvons pas attendre. _Il_ ne peut pas attendre !

- Je ne sais pas où ils se cachent. Tu tiens vraiment à te perdre dans cette forêt ? Ça ne l'aidera pas beaucoup plus.

- Si vous ne savez pas où sont les druides, comment va-t-on les trouver ? Demanda Guenièvre.

- D'après Gaius, c'est eux qui vont nous trouver. Pour le moment, nous allons vers la grotte où nous les avons trouver la dernière fois.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'ils y seront ? Vous avez menacé un enfant, quand nous y sommes allés, lui rappela Gwaine.

- Je sais, mais d'après Gaius, Merlin lui a dit qu'ils se cachaient dans un endroit que je connaissait. Et c'est le seul qui me vienne à l'esprit pour le moment.

Un craquement derrière les chevaux les fit sursauter. D'un même mouvement, Gwaine et Arthur dégainèrent, tandis que Gwen resserrait sa prise sur la poêle, dans laquelle elle avait eu l'intention de faire le diner. Il y avait une dizaine de personnes, toutes vêtues de longues capes claires. Un d'eux enleva sa capuche et Arthur reconnu le chef des druides. Il abaissa son épée et Gwen lâcha alors son ustensile. Il fallu l'ordre du roi pour que l'autre chevalier rengaine également.

- Vous !

- Je suis Iseldir, Arthur Pendragon. Vous avez tardé à venir

- Vous êtes au courant ? Comment ?

- Tout le monde ne parle que de ça. L'attaque de Joffrey, la clémence que vous avez accordé à Suza en la laissant partir avec la dépouille de son mari et de son fils. Et surtout le fait que vous ayez été sauvé par un sorcier. Allez dans n'importe quel village aux alentours, vous n'entendrez que ça.

- C'est si surprenant que Merlin m'ait...sauvé ?

- Pour les druides, non. C'est sa destinée de vous protéger. Mais pour tous les autres, vous êtes le fils de l'homme qui a bannit la magie et tué des milliers d'innocents. Pour beaucoup, Emrys vient ni plus ni moins que de trahir les siens. Beaucoup le pense d'ailleurs déjà mort, tuer de votre main après la bataille.

- Mais je ne suis pas comme mon père. J'ai autorisé les druides à venir à Camelot. Vous ne craigniez plus rien.

- Nous nous méfions des dires des esprits. Surtout des enfants. Certains sont influençables.

- C'est bien beau, de discuter, mais Merlin n'a pas le temps pour ça, intervint soudain Gwaine.

- Tu as raison. Nous pouvons partir tout de suite, si vous le souhaitez, proposa Iseldir.

- Dans les bois, en pleine nuit, c'est suicidaire, dit le roi.

- Arthur, faites un effort, bon sang, s'exclama le chevalier.

- Je connais cette forêt. Et la lune est pleine. Nous ne craignons absolument rien.

- Vous êtes prêt à laisser vos compagnons sans chef ?

- Ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi, Arthur Pendragon. Si nous devions avoir un chef, ça serait Emrys, et non moi. Je ne suis que le porte parole, en quelque sorte.

- Emrys ? Demanda Guenièvre.

- C'est le nom que les druides donne à votre ami. Beaucoup ne le connaisse que sous ce nom-là. Seul notre groupe sait que Merlin est Emrys. C'est son plus grand atout. Peu de monde sait réellement qui il est.

- Bon, on peut y aller ? S'impatienta Gwaine.

Il s'attira le regard meurtrier d'Arthur, mais ils partirent aussitôt. Guenièvre laissa son cheval au druide et elle monta avec Gwaine, qui se radoucit un peu grâce à cette galante compagnie. Ce départ pour le moins précipité les fit arriver à Camelot au beau milieu de la nuit. Cependant, Gaius ne dormait que très peu, trop inquiet pour la santé de son presque fils. Ils étaient donc attendu lorsqu'ils entrèrent chez lui.

Iseldir refusa d'être aidé. Il demanda même à tout le monde de sortir. Il n'avait pas spécialement besoin d'être seul pour faire sa magie, mais il ne tenait pas spécialement à la montrer au roi tant que sa position sur ce point ne serait pas claire, et il voulait surtout discuter avec le sorcier, une fois qu'il serait réveillé.

_- Ic de durhhaele dinu licsa mid dam sundorcraeft daere ealdan ae. Drycraeft durhhaele dina wunda._

Il s'assit plus confortablement sur la chaise et attendit. Il n'eut cependant pas à attendre très longtemps. Merlin se releva soudain en sursaut et en criant un «Arthur» très convaincant. Puis, il avisa Iseldir. Instinctivement, il porta sa main au niveau de sa blessure et constata avec assez de surprise qu'il n'avait plus rien, hormis une très fine cicatrice blanche, et une chemise déchirée.

- Vous m'avez sauvé ?

- C'est exact.

- Pourquoi ?

- Arthur Pendragon me l'a demandé.

- Arthur vous l'a demandé ? Et depuis quand vous écoutez ces ordres ?

- Il ne m'a pas demandé de tuer, ni de lui jurer allégeance. Seulement de sauver son valet. Enfin, c'est plutôt ton ami le chevalier qui l'a demandé, mais Arthur venait pour ça. C'est bon signe, je pense.

- Je ne suis pas encore mort, donc oui, j'espère que c'est bon signe.

- S'il pense que ta place n'est plus auprès de lui, tu pourras venir avec moi, si tu le souhaites.

- Je dois le protéger, et l'aider à construire Albion. C'est écrit dans la prophétie. Le Dragon me le répète assez souvent.

- S'il renie son amitié pour toi à cause de ça, c'est qu'il n'est pas prêt pour Albion. Et tu n'auras plus rien à faire à Camelot. Quoiqu'en dise le Dragon.

- Il n'est pas mon seul ami.

- Mais c'est le seul qui compte. Je repars demain matin. Si sa décision, ou la tienne, n'est pas prise avant, tu sauras où me trouver.

- Où allez-vous ?

- Moi, nulle part. Je souhaiterais juste parler avec Gaius. Grâce à toi, il est assez connu parmi les druides. Nous avons certainement des choses à nous apprendre mutuellement.

- Vous me virez ? De chez moi ?

- Ce n'est pas chez toi, ici. Et bien que tu t'en sois remis beaucoup plus vite que ce que je ne pensais, un peu d'air frais ne te fera pas de mal, dit le druide alors que le sorcier se levait.

- Vous êtes étrange, vous.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, mais se retrouva vite à terre, Guenièvre se jetant dans ces bras. Il la regarda avec un peu d'appréhension, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir l'embrasser, cette fois-ci. Se souvenant qu'Arthur et tous les chevaliers étaient derrière, elle se releva prestement, épousseta un peu de poussière imaginaire et laissa la place aux autres. Gwaine le prit par le cou et l'envoya dans la mêlée des chevaliers, qui ne trouvèrent rien de mieux que le décoiffer autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Arthur dût se faire rappeler à leur bon souvenir en toussotant. Aussi vite, les chevaliers se séparèrent de lui et se retrouvèrent plus ou moins alignés. Il les renvoya tous chez eux et Gaius profita de cet instant pour embrasser son presque fils. Ils échangèrent quelques mots qu'Arthur n'entendit pas, mais à la vue du sourcil froncé du vieux médecin, Merlin devait avoir dit quelque chose d'insolite.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, au le milieu du couloir, lorsque Gaius fut rentré chez lui. Merlin avait les mains dans le dos et la tête baissée, tandis qu'Arthur ne savait pas par où commencer et se balançait d'un pied à l'autre. Comme aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir amorcer la conversation, Merlin finit par se diriger vers l'extérieur, ne voulant pas avoir cette conversation entre les murs du château. Iseldir avait raison. Il avait besoin de respirer. Ils arrivèrent très vite dans la cour du château. D'un geste, Arthur congédia tous les gardes, qui obtempérèrent sans discuter.

- Merlin...

- Je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurais dût vous le dire plus tôt, mais je n'ai pas pu. Gaius ne voulait pas, Uther était là, quand vous montriez un peu de bonne volonté, un malheur vous tombait dessus ensuite, et il y a eu Morgause, Morgana, la mort de votre père, Agravain, Gwen...

- Merlin !

- Oui, votre Majesté ?

- Tais-toi !

Merlin ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Arthur ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant cette vision. Le sorcier devint rouge et lui lança un regard noir. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction du roi.

- Arthur, je suis vraiment désolé.

- Arrête de t'excusez sans arrêt, bon sang. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Mais je vous aie trahit. Je ne vous aie jamais rien dit, je ne suis pas mieux que Morgana ou Agravain.

- Je pense effectivement que cela peut s'apparenter à de la trahison. Mais je t'interdis de te comparer à eux. Tu n'as jamais voulu t'emparer du royaume et tu n'as jamais tué une personne innocente, que je sache ?

- Depuis que je vous connais, vous êtes trahit par vos proches. Je n'ai peut-être jamais voulu du royaume, mais je n'ai pas respecté la confiance que vous avez bien voulu m'accorder. Je ne suis pas mieux qu'eux.

- Arrête !

Arthur le gifla assez violemment, mais Merlin ne bougea pas. Il serra les poings, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour porter sa main à sa joue.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai mis autant de temps à aller chercher Iseldir ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un sorcier que ça efface absolument toute notre relation de ces dernières années. Je ne suis pas mon père, je devais réfléchir avant de prendre une décision. J'ai repensé à mon père, à mon oncle, à Morgana, et à pleins d'autres choses, et j'ai fini par comprendre certaines choses.

- Et qu'avez-vous compris, sir ?

- Tu as raison, je me sens trahis, blessé dans mon amour-propre et dans mon jugement. Cependant, pas une seule fois, je ne t'ai vu ne serait-ce bousculer quelqu'un. Tu as toujours été à mes côtés, quelque soit la situation, y compris le jour où j'ai failli tuer mon père. Alors même que cela t'aurais rendu plus libre.

- Non, je ne l'aurais pas été. Vous auriez simplement détesté la magie plus que vous ne la détestiez déjà.

- N'as-tu jamais eu envie de tout envoyer balader ? De nous tuer, mon père et moi, ou de t'enfuir, alors même que je méprisais la magie devant toi ? De surcroit, en te croyant d'accord avec moi.

- Jamais, sir. J'ai tellement eu envie de vous le dire, sans jamais en avoir le courage, ou l'opportunité.

- N'as-tu jamais eu confiance en moi ?

- Je ne vous aie jamais mentis. J'ai foi en vous, Arthur Pendragon, et ma confiance vous est acquise depuis longtemps.

- Crois-moi, tu vas me payer ça.

- Je reste ? Demanda le sorcier, hésitant.

- Comment ça, tu restes ?

- Eh bien, vous ne m'envoyez pas aux cachots pour le reste de ma vie ? Vous ne me bannissez pas ? Vous ne me coupez pas la tête ? Vous ne m'envoyez pas au bucher ?

- Oh, que si, tu vas y aller aux cachots. Mais il est hors de question que tu quittes Camelot.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me ferais tuer par Gwaine et Guenièvre. Et peut-être par Gaius aussi.

- Arthur ?

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai réfléchis et j'en suis arrivé à plusieurs conclusions. La première d'entre elle, c'est que peu importe que tu sois sorcier, estropié ou aveugle, j'ai besoin de toi au château. Mais si tu veux partir, je ne t'en empêcherais pas.

- Si vous ne voulez pas que je parte, je resterais, sir.

- Bien ! Allons voir Gwaine avant qu'il ne croit que je t'ai écorché vif au milieu de la place.

- Euh, je resterais combien de temps aux cachots ?

- Le temps qu'il te faudra pour les nettoyer.

- C'est une blague ? Vous voulez que je les nettoie ? Mais ça va me prendre des mois !

- Je l'espère bien. Et interdiction de faire de la magie, sinon, gare à toi.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais tenté de vous tuer, non plus.

- Tu as déjà essayé ?

- Jamais, répondit Merlin trop rapidement, mais Arthur ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

Ils retournèrent rapidement à l'intérieur du château. Et comme l'avait deviné le roi, aucun de ces chevaliers n'avaient écouté ces ordres. Et Guenièvre semblait les mener. Elle ne retint pas son soupir de soulagement en les voyant tous les deux intacts. Ou presque.

- Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu as sur la joue ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne tiens pas debout. C'est bien connu.

- Merlin ! Menaça Gwaine.

- Quoi ? Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, je me suis fais transpercer par une épée.

- Arthur n'y est pour rien ? Demanda Léon, suspicieux.

- Non, pour rien !

- Dis moi, Merlin, tu es vraiment le dernier seigneur des dragons ? Demanda Gwaine.

- Pardon ?

- C'est toi qui l'a dit, tu sais ! Lui rappela Arthur.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mon père était le dernier seigneur des Dragons. Je le suis devenu quand il est mort.

- Balinor ? Demanda Arthur en subitement pâle.

- Oui, c'était lui.

- Le Grand Dragon n'est pas mort, alors, en déduisit Guenièvre.

- Non, il n'est pas mort. Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre, il n'attaquera plus Camelot. Je lui aie interdit.

- Je suis désolé, Merlin.

- Ne vous excusez pas, Arthur. Vous ne le saviez pas. Pour vous, il n'était qu'un inconnu de plus. Et je ne pouvais rien dire.

- Allez vous coucher, tout le monde. Et pour de bon, cette fois.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide, Arthur ? Demanda Merlin.

- Je m'en sortirais sans toi. Et va directement aux cachots, demain matin. Tu as pas mal de travail là-bas.

Merlin regarda Arthur avec tristesse. Il devait se douter que le roi n'aurait plus les mêmes attitudes envers lui. Il avait été idiot de croire que tout serait comme avant. En même temps, le comportement du roi jusqu'à présent lui avait laissé croire qu'il avait accepté. Il n'en laissa rien paraitre et salua tout le monde avant d'aller chez Gaius. Le druide et le vieil homme étant en pleine discussion, à propos d'une certaine plante très rare, il alla directement se coucher.

Le lendemain, il dût courir après Iseldir pour lui faire part de sa décision. Malgré le détournement subit du roi après la conversation avec les chevaliers, il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter Camelot. Le druide lui dit que sa proposition tenait toujours et qu'il pourrait venir quand il le souhaiterait, même si c'était dans un siècle. Une fois le druide partit, il alla directement aux cachots. Arthur avait demandé à Léon de surveiller ces deux premières journées, puis de ne venir que le matin et le soir, pour vérifier que le nettoyage n'avançait pas trop vite.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou<p>

Je sais, il n'y a pas d'action. Mais j'aime bien les grandes scènes de dialogues où il ne se passe pas grand chose. Rien que dans «a sword in the stone», les 2 parties, il y en a trois ou quatre, des scènes de discussion.

Et contrairement au chapitre précédent, j'ai piqué la formule à la série. C'est celle que dit Morgana dans «A servant of two masters». Qui est devenu mon épisode préféré ^^

J'accepte les critiques. Quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises...

A la semaine prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Il suffit juste de se parler

Auteur : Arthemisdu44

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Je ne gagne donc rien du tout à écrire cette histoire, à part peut-être un peu de plaisir.

Blabla : Et voila la dernière partie. Le Merthur, évidemment. C'est comme d'hab, je n'ai pas changer au cours de ces derniers mois. Il n'y a donc pas de lemon. Je ne me sens toujours pas capable de les écrire. Sorry

* * *

><p>RARs :<p>

**GretaSchou** : Merci pour ta review, elle me fait très très plaisir. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on me dit qu'on a bien aimé ma gifle. Et puis, c'est trop gentil de m'encourager pour que je m'améliore. Ça fait chaud au cœur. Et c'est comme la gifle, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on me compare à Victor Hugo. J'essaie juste de faire très attention pour qu'il n'y ait pas que l'histoire qui soit agréable à lire. Il ne faut pas que ça fasse trop mal aux yeux non plus. X)

Bonne lecture (et pardon pour les fautes ^^')

* * *

><p>Arthur le perspicace<p>

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Merlin et Arthur ne se croisèrent même pas. Sir Léon servait de messager entre eux deux et depuis le début, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'avait rien dit à propos de la magie de Merlin. Lui-même n'avait jamais réellement eu de problème avec la magie. Elle lui avait même sauvé la vie une fois. Aussi, sans être très proche, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Merlin et il était donc triste de voir le sorcier se donner tout ce mal pour rien. De plus, depuis qu'il avait envoyé son valet nettoyer les cachots, Arthur était irascible et presque ingérable. A ces yeux, les autres avaient toujours tort, quelque soit le problème. Pourtant, dès que le sorcier émettait le souhait de voir le roi, ce dernier répliquait qu'il n'avait pas le temps et que lui-même avait mieux à faire que de venir le voir. C'est ainsi que, sous l'impulsion de Léon, les chevaliers, ainsi que Gwen, se réunirent un jour chez Gaius, qui était allé occuper avec le roi. Ainsi, ce dernier n'aurait pas l'idée d'aller chez Gaius si ce dernier était avec lui et les chevaliers ne voulaient pas être dérangés.

- Il faut faire quelque chose. Merlin dépérit.

- Comment ça, dépérit ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Gwaine, qui ne voyait plus que très rarement Merlin, les cachots lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs, et surtout parce qu'Arthur lui laissait peu de temps libre.

- Il fait son travail sans rechigner et il ne dit presque plus un mot. Et il commence à être fatigué par ce nettoyage. Il s'est blessé hier. Il n'a pas vu une torche et il s'est brûlé, en plus de s'être coupé.

- Il ne s'est pas soigné ? Demanda Elyan. Je veux dire, tout seul ?

- Apparemment, il ne peut pas user de magie sur lui. Sauf pour ce rendre vieux et nous mettre KO dans le simple but de monter sur un cheval, sourit le chevalier.

- C'était lui ? S'étonna Perceval.

- Apparemment. En fait, après réflexion, je n'en suis guère étonné. En attendant, il s'est blessé à la main et à cette allure, il en a pour des années, voire des siècles. Ça fait bien longtemps que plus personne n'a nettoyé les cachots. Mais je ne les pensais pas si sales.

- Gaius peut faire quelque chose, quand même.

- Il ne lui a rien dit. Il trouve qu'il s'inquiète suffisamment comme ça et il ne veut pas qu'Arthur soit au courant de sa blessure. Il m'a interdit d'aller lui en parler, ou d'en parler à Gaius.

- Il t'a menacé ? S'étonna Guenièvre.

- Pas clairement, mais il a ajouté que ce qu'il a fait au moment de l'attaque de Joffrey, ça ne représentait même pas un tiers de ces capacités réelles. C'est pour ça que je pense qu'il faut faire quelque chose. Je crois que Merlin est capable de devenir très méchant et Morgana ne serait alors plus notre plus gros problème.

- En même temps, il faut avouer le comportement d'Arthur à de quoi en perturber plus d'un. Il semblait avoir accepté que Merlin soit un sorcier. Ils ont discuté longtemps la nuit où Merlin a été soigné par ce druide. C'est après nous avoir vu qu'il s'est braqué, leur rappela Perceval.

- Tu crois que c'est à cause du dragon ? Demanda Elyan.

- Non, je ne pense pas. A vrai dire, Arthur avait même l'air à peine étonné.

- Je crois que plus rien ne l'étonne, quand ça concerne Merlin, dit Guenièvre. Il n'a pas réagit si violemment à la découverte de ces pouvoirs. Certes, il a été catatonique pendant plusieurs jours, mais quand on sait comment Uther l'a élevé, c'était une réaction plutôt positive.

- Gwen, essais de discuter avec Arthur. Peut-être qu'il te dira ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi il agit comme ça. Et met-le au courant pour Merlin. Aussi malheureux qu'il semble l'être en ce moment, je sais qu'il ne te fera pas de mal. Merlin n'a jamais chercher à te blesser, de quelques manières que ce soit.

- Je n'ai plus autant d'influence sur Arthur.

- Il s'agit de Merlin, il t'écoutera.

- Sinon, il aura à faire à moi. Et je peux te promettre qu'il le regrettera, dit Gwaine. Et toi, Léon, tente de convaincre notre imbécile de sorcier de se faire soigner.

- J'ai déjà essayé. Deux fois. Il me répète qu'il a vécu bien pire.

- Eh bien, recommence. Sinon, je lui ferais encore pire.

Ils se quittèrent avec la promesse de se revoir le soir même, pour se donner des nouvelles. Hélas pour Gwen, Gaius lui annonça que le roi ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. De toute façon, il quittait le château pour quelques heures et il ne voulait en aucun cas être suivit. Guenièvre soupira et retourna travailler. La chambre d'Arthur ne devait encore ressembler à rien de civilisé. Elle se demandait comment son meilleur ami faisait pour supporter ce désordre.

Merlin, lui, avait décidé de prendre une journée de repos. Il avait attendu que Léon soit parti pour sortir des cachots, par la porte dérobée qu'il utilisait de temps à autre pour faire évader un prisonnier. Sa main l'élançait violemment et en plus, il avait toujours une petite douleur au niveau du ventre, là où l'épée l'avait transpercé. Iseldir l'avait prévenu. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait été soigné par magie qu'il ne ressentirait jamais les effets de cette blessure. Et comme il ne dormait que très peu, la fatigue ne l'aidait pas à aller mieux.

En marchant dans la forêt, il se mit à penser à Arthur. Il lui manquait terriblement. Surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait semblé l'accepter et sans crier gare, il s'était complètement détourné. Il mettait les sentiments du sorcier à rude épreuve.

Il était en train de réfléchir à ces dits sentiments, s'inquiétant soudainement du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi innocents qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, quand il tomba nez à nez avec un cerf. Il tenta d'abord de voir si ce n'était pas un de ces amis qui avait été transformé pour assouvir la vengeance de Morgana, mais il s'agissait d'un simple, mais magnifique, cerf. Il resta un moment à le regarder, sans bouger, sans faire le moindre bruit, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Seulement un craquement vint briser cette tranquillité. Le cerf bondit vers lui et Merlin se retrouva par terre, le nez dans les fougères. Il reconnu immédiatement la voix qui l'interpella et il fut content qu'il n'y ait que lui pour se rendre compte que son rythme cardiaque avait subitement augmenté.

- Merlin ?

- Arthur !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je prends une journée de repos, je n'ai pas le droit ?

- Je ne t'y aie pas autorisé !

- Je n'ai jamais pris une seule journée de repos depuis que je suis à votre service, vous savez ? Et puis, les cachots ne vont pas s'envoler. Ils sont bien ancrés sous le château et rien ne pourra les faire bouger.

- Si tu veux une journée de repos, tu viens la demander.

- Je veux bien venir vous la demander mais vous refusez de me voir.

- Qui t'as dit ça ?

- Vous ! A chaque fois que j'ai voulu venir pour m'occuper de vous, même juste vous voir, vous avez toujours dit que j'avais mieux à faire et que vous, vous débrouillez très bien sans moi.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit.

- Non, mais vous avez envoyé Georges me le dire.

- Depuis quand tu l'écoutes, lui ?

- Et Léon aussi.

- Ecoute, Merlin ...

- Non, je n'ai pas envie. Si vous ne vouliez pas que je reste à Camelot, il fallait me le dire plus tôt, vous savez. Je serais parti avec Iseldir.

- Où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Je rentre, nettoyer les cachots. Vous venez de me l'ordonner.

- Attends !

Arthur le rattrapa en lui agrippant le bras. Merlin s'arracha violemment de l'étreinte en criant. Il s'était refait mal à la main en tombant et Arthur n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'attraper son bras blessé, en serrant plus ou moins fort, en plus. Cela eu au moins le mérite de le faire rester.

- Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ?

- Personne ! J'ai tapé dans une torche quand je nettoyais un des murs, hier matin.

- Vraiment ? Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi maladroit. Il fallait enlever la torche.

- Et je n'aurais plus rien vu. Vous avez dit pas de magie, alors je ne l'utilise pas. Je travaille du matin au soir dans la saleté sans voir la lumière du jour et sans dormir, et tout ce que vous me dîtes, c'est que je suis maladroit et que je devrais travailler dans le noir.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je me demande sans cesse ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que vous me détestiez autant. J'ai cru que vous aviez accepté ce que j'étais, mais j'avais peut-être tort, finalement.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne me rendais pas compte que je te faisais autant de mal.

- Vous vous excusez ? Quelqu'un vous a assommé ? Ou alors, je suis mort sans m'en rendre compte ?

- Merlin, tais-toi, s'il te plait. Si je t'ai éloigné, c'est parce que je pensais que ça serait mieux, pour nous deux.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous a aidé.

- Tu as beau t'en vouloir de ne m'avoir jamais rien, je ne suis pas excusable non plus. Quand tu as dit que Balinor était ton père, je me suis rendu compte que je n'ai pas toujours été tendre avec toi et je m'en suis voulu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce jour-là, je t'ai dit qu'aucun homme ne mérite qu'on pleure pour lui. Je n'avais pas le droit de te dire ça.

- Vous ne le saviez pas et vous étiez toujours sous l'influence de votre père. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser pour ça. Ça ne vous ressemble pas.

- Vas-y, moques-toi. Tu es insupportable. Ton bras, tu ne peux pas...euh...

- Le soigner ? Non, je ne peux pas. Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

- J'ai l'impression que la magie, c'est beaucoup plus compliquer que ça en à l'air.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Si c'était si simple, tout le monde l'utiliserait et je pense qu'on aurait tous de graves problèmes. Plus grave que Morgana.

- Je dois rentrer au château. Les chevaliers vont commencer à s'inquiéter.

- Depuis quand vous chassez tout seul, d'ailleurs ?

- Je ne chasse pas tout seul, puisque tu es avec moi !

- Ils ne savent pas que je suis avec vous. Et puis, je n'aime pas la chasse. Je ne viens que parce que vous m'y obligez.

- Je sais. Tu viens ou tu attends de te faire manger par le cerf ?

- Parce que je dois vous suivre, maintenant ?

- Ma chambre a besoin d'être rangé.

- Je croyais que Guenièvre s'en chargeait ? Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas fini, dans les cachots. J'en est encore pour plusieurs jours.

- Tant pis pour les cachots. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être propre.

- J'ai fais ça pour rien ?

- Non, les prochains occupants seront plus contents. Ils seront dans des cellules propres.

- Je reviens ?

- Oui, tu reviens. C'était une très mauvaise idée de t'éloigner. Par contre, avant, tu vas me faire soigner cette main.

Merlin ne répondit rien et passa devant le roi avec un grand sourire. Il se sentait soudainement beaucoup mieux. Arthur aussi sourit. Le simple fait de revoir Merlin après presque trois semaines dans les cachots lui avait rendu sa bonne humeur. Et il se rendit compte à quel point il lui avait manqué. Il capta également un regard doux du sorcier et il comprit quelque chose que le brun n'avait pas encore deviné, un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait sans doute pas à définir.

Gaius discutait avec Elyan quand ils virent les deux amis arriver par l'entrée principale du château, alors que ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient sortit par là. A priori, Merlin était en train de taper sur les nerfs d'Arthur, à en juger le rire du premier et l'ordre du second. Le sorcier échappa à une empoignade et courut chercher une protection derrière la statue du chevalier en bronze qui montait la garde dans la cour. Le médecin et le chevalier échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Gaius allait dire quelque chose quand Merlin arriva soudain devant lui.

- Le roi veut me tuer !

- Encore ? Dit Gaius.

- Mais je suis blessé, soupira Merlin en lui montrant sa main.

- Merlin ! Depuis quand as-tu ça ? S'écria le médecin.

- Hier matin. Et je suis tombé tout à l'heure.

- Merlin, si tu n'es pas là dans dix minutes, tu feras les écuries. Deux fois !

- Je croyais que je devais me faire soigner ?

- Il ne fallait pas être si empoté !

- Je ne vous comprendrais jamais, tous les deux. Vous passez de « Vous êtes mon pire cauchemar » à « Allons faire un petit tour dans les bois, tu es le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu », dit Elyan.

- Merlin, rentre et commence à préparer ce qu'il faut. Elyan, je vais te donner un conseil : Ne cherche pas à comprendre le comportement de ces deux-là, tu y perdrais la raison.

Elyan acquiesça et partit à la recherche des chevaliers pour annoncer que à priori, la paix était revenue entre Arthur et Merlin. Ce dernier se fit disputer par Gaius pour être resté presque deux jours sans soins, mais il ne put retenir un sourire en le voyant partir en courant vers la chambre d'Arthur.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs séquestré par Guenièvre. Elle avait fermé la porte à clé pour l'empêcher de sortir, afin qu'il écoute tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Le roi ne parvint pas à placer un seul mot, la jeune femme étant particulièrement bien partie dans sa tirade. Elle fut coupée dans son élan par la porte qui vola à travers la pièce et fracassa un vase et deux verres.

- Arthur ! Guenièvre ?

- Merlin ?

- C'était quoi, ça ? Demanda Arthur en désignant la porte, alors que les deux autres se regardaient, surpris.

- La porte était fermée à clé. J'ai cru que vous étiez en danger.

- Ça n'arrive pas aussi souvent que tu ne sembles le penser.

- Ça arrive beaucoup plus souvent que vous ne le croyez. Pourquoi la porte était fermée ?

- Guenièvre pensait que je pourrais m'échapper le temps qu'elle me dise à quel point je suis un mauvais maître pour toi.

- Elle a raison !

- Merlin, ne commence pas ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de cette porte, maintenant ?

- Je peux la remettre en place, si vous voulez.

- Tu vas bien, Merlin ? Demanda Guenièvre en s'approchant. Qu'est-ce que tu as à la main ?

- Ça, ce n'est rien. Une torche avait de la rancœur contre moi, sans doute. Et oui, je vais bien. Tu as rangé la chambre, aujourd'hui ?

- Pas encore, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, je pourrais le faire.

- Oh, tu reviens. Je suis heureuse pour toi, sourit Gwen sans pour autant comprendre ce revirement de situation.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, toi ?

Les deux amis regardèrent Arthur, qui était penché sur la porte, la détaillant et semblant se demander comment Merlin avait fait pour l'arracher de ces gonds. Il les regarda et revint soudain à l'instant présent.

- Je ne sais pas pour l'instant. Tu n'as qu'à prendre une journée de repos. Je te dirais demain. Quoi encore, Merlin ?

- Elle a le droit à une journée de repos, et pas moi ? C'est injuste.

- Elle l'a mérité.

- Moi aussi.

- Vous savez, vous ressemblez à un vieux couple, quand vous faîtes ça.

Arthur tourna la tête et siffla un « tss » dédaigneux tandis que Merlin virait au rouge tomate. Cependant, la jeune femme vit la petite lueur de tristesse qui passa dans ces yeux quand Arthur fit part de non-intéressement. Elle se douta alors que Merlin cachait apparemment autre chose que sa magie. Elle en fut presque jalouse mais elle n'avait plus aucun droit sur le prince. Et surtout, ce n'était pas le moment d'en discuter.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser. Arthur, j'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de faire travailler Merlin, demain ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Non, Guenièvre ! Je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas important ! Rouspéta Merlin en devenant plus rouge encore, et cette fois-ci, Arthur s'en rendit compte lui aussi.

- Mais si, c'est important. Et Gwaine va te tuer si on ne fait rien.

- Oui, eh bien Gwaine pourrait m'oublier un peu, de temps en temps.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Arthur, à bout de patience.

- C'est l'anniversaire de Merlin, demain. Il va avoir vingt-cinq ans.

- Oh. Je ne savais pas.

- Evidemment que vous ne savez pas, je ne vous l'ai jamais dit. Et Guenièvre, je ne veux pas. Je n'ai voulu, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait cette année. Et de toute façon, à quoi ça me servirait, une journée de repos ? Vous allez tous travailler et je serais juste bon à aider Gaius. Et je ne veux pas nettoyer le bocal à sangsues.

- Tu ne t'en tiras pas comme ça.

Gwen sortit avec un sourire en coin et Merlin se mit à craindre le pire. D'un geste nonchalant, il remit la porte à sa place et se retourna pour aller vers le lit.

- Fermez la bouche, sir. Il se pourrait que les mouches viennent y faire un tour.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Pour la porte ? Vous vouliez que je la remette en place, non ?

- Je parle de ton anniversaire, idiot.

- Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous étiez prince, et maintenant, vous êtes roi. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, l'anniversaire d'un simple valet ? Qui vous insulte régulièrement, en plus.

- Tu n'es pas qu'un simple valet, Merlin.

- A part le fait que je sois un sorcier tout juste déclaré, rien n'a changé, je suis toujours votre valet.

- Je me suis comporté comme le pire des crétins, ces dernières semaines. On va en revenir au point où on en était avant que Joffrey ne vienne ici. On va oublier le reste.

- Et où en étions-nous ?

- Tu écrivais mes discours !

- Non, je vous écrivais _un_ discours.

- Je t'ai demandé ça parce que j'avais certains projets, pour ton avenir à mes côtés.

- Vous n'en avez plus ?

- Entre temps, tu es devenu sorcier. Ça change quelques petites choses.

- Et vous comptez m'en parler et je dois encore rester dans l'ignorance ?

- Ça te gène tant que ça, d'être conseiller ? Mon conseiller ?

_- Vos_ conseillers vous ont déjà fait part de leur opinion à ce sujet.

- Mais l'opinion que je veux, c'est la tienne, pas celle des autres.

- Eh bien, quand il vous arrive de m'écouter, il arrive un peu moins de catastrophes. Et c'est toujours appréciable de savoir que certains conseils sont écoutés.

- Si tu veux, nous pourrions essayer, disons pendant une semaine. Tu continueras à être mon valet pendant ce temps-là.

- Vous ne voulez pas que les autres le sachent, alors.

- Pas pour le moment. Ils ont tous de grandes idées de projets pour toi et je ne voudrais pas gâcher leur joie si tu venais à refuser.

- Et Guenièvre ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elles sont mêmes intentions, à propos d'elle.

- C'est pour ça que vous n'avez rien décidé. Tant que _je_ ne serais pas décidé, vous ne lui donnerez aucun poste, c'est ça ?

- Tu n'es pas aussi idiot que je ne le pensais. Cela te parait-il équitable ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Maintenant, je ne veux plus t'entendre le temps que tu seras à ranger ma chambre.

Merlin s'exécuta, ne commentant pas le fait que le roi resta un moment au pied de son armoire à ne rien faire d'autres qu'observer ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il finit par refermer la porte et aller quérir Gwaine. Merlin resta dans la chambre en marmonnant. Quand il avait fait mine de le suivre, il s'était fait disputer. Lorsque le roi revint, il retourna directement à sa penderie, prit quatre ou cinq vêtements et les envoya sur Merlin pour qu'il aille les laver.

Le sorcier se coucha tôt ce soir-là, d'abord parce qu'il était fatigué et qu'il savait qu'il allait enfin dormir, même s'il n'était pas certain d'avoir mit de l'ordre dans ces sentiments. Mais surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas à quelle heure il se coucherait le lendemain.

En début de journée, il ne se passa pas grand chose. La chambre d'Arthur était dans le même désordre que la veille et Arthur n'était même pas réveillé quand il entra. Comme à son habitude, il ouvrit les rideaux en grand et se fit disputer pour avoir amener un soleil assassin dans la pièce sombre. Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée que les choses commencèrent à devenir étrange. Arthur le vira simplement, sans autre forme d'explication et Gwen et Elyan l'évitèrent quand il s'approcha d'eux. Au moins, Gaius ne le mit pas à la porte. N'ayant pas grand chose d'autre à faire, il observa Gaius préparer ces potions, et avec une grande attention, en plus. Aussi sursauta-t-il lorsque Gwaine ouvrit brusquement la porte en criant son prénom. Le vieil homme rata également la potion qu'il faisait. S'attirant le regard noir des deux habitants du lieu, il prit un air fautif.

- Désolé. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop important.

- Pour une fois que Merlin y mettait du bon cœur.

- J'y mets toujours bon cœur. Il y a des jours où c'est plus visible, c'est tout.

- Eh bien, tu le regarderas plus tard, tu viens avec moi.

- Pour une fois que personne n'avait rien à me reprocher. Ne fait pas l'innocent, Gwaine. Je sais déjà ce qui m'attends.

- Rabat-joie ! Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas venir, Gaius ? Demanda le chevalier alors que le sorcier avançait sans lui dans le couloir.

- J'ai passé l'âge. Et il faut que je reste en forme, pour vous aider demain.

- On ne va pas boire tant que ça.

- Gwaine, si tu ne viens pas avec moi, je pourrais m'échapper, tu sais ? Cria Merlin depuis le bout du couloir.

- Tu crois ça ? Attends moi, ce n'est pas par là !

Gaius sourit en pensant à ce que lui avait dit Gwaine. Il se mit à préparer des potions contre la gueule de bois. De son côté, Merlin traina des pieds pour suivre Gwaine. Il avait une idée assez précise de ce qui risquait de se passer. Les chevaliers allaient boire plus que de raison, Arthur y comprit, et ils allaient dire toutes sortes de choses qu'ils auraient oublier le lendemain. Et lui devrait porter Arthur jusque dans sa chambre en devant supporter un babillage incessant, ponctué de quelques phrases entières et terriblement embarrassante. Et ça, que Merlin est trop bu ou non. Gwaine annonça soudain qu'il avait oublié quelque chose et lui demanda d'attendre dans la salle du conseil. Merlin s'exécuta, mais à contrecœur. Il poussa la porte doucement, en s'attendant à se faire sauter dessus par les autres chevaliers, mais il dût constater qu'il n'y avait personne. Il fut surpris sur le coup, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de craindre pour la suite. Il décida de faire une farce à Gwaine en allant se cacher dans la salle du trône. Parce que personne n'aurait l'idée de faire une fête dans la salle du trône. Et personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller le chercher là.

Il failli crier comme une fillette quand Guenièvre lui sauta dessus.

- Joyeux anniversaire !

Surpris, ils tombèrent tous les deux par terre, provoquant l'hilarité générale, et il y avait plus de monde que ce à quoi s'attendait le sorcier. Gwaine finit par relever Guenièvre, en la prenant délicatement par les hanches, ce qui attira le regard curieux de beaucoup de personnes, tandis qu'Arthur proposait son bras à Merlin. Ce dernier regarda quelques instants la tenue qu'il portait, rougissant un peu devant l'effort qu'il y avait mit. Mais, il ne vit pas le sourire presque charmeur que le roi lui rendit. Car derrière lui se trouvait la seule personne qui ferait que le sorcier abandonne Arthur sans vergogne, quelque soit la situation.

- Mère !

Gwaine et Guenièvre, qui avait assisté à la scène, rirent de plus belle, et la jeune femme annonça que rien ni personne ne pourrait venir à bout de l'amour que Merlin éprouvait pour sa mère, pas même le roi. Le jeune homme ne la quitta pas durant la première heure et tous ces amis furent alors jaloux d'Unith. Puis, elle annonça qu'elle voulait voir Gaius. Le sorcier ne réussit pas à la convaincre de rester, insistant sur le fait que c'était maintenant aux jeunes d'en profiter. Il promit de rester un peu avec elle le lendemain.

- Maintenant que la famille est parti, on va enfin pouvoir en profiter, s'écria Gwaine.

- Profiter de quoi ? Demanda Merlin en craignant la réponse.

- De toi ! Tu ne repartiras pas d'ici sobre.

- Avant de pouvoir répliquer, le chevalier lui mit un verre plein dans les mains et l'incita à boire.

Gwaine avait réussi son pari. Merlin avait bu sept verres, ce qui semblait un exploit pour lui. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le sorcier avait vidé les trois derniers verres dans les plantes alentours. Guenièvre, Léon et Arthur l'avaient vu faire. Ou en tout cas, ils avaient vu ces yeux briller, et Elyan, qui avait vraiment bu les sept verres, était assis par terre, assez nauséeux, alors que Merlin était debout en train de faire démonstration de son talent à des Gwaine et Perceval qui eux étaient définitivement atteints. Le brun se mit à brailler une chanson quand le sorcier les abandonna pour aller s'inquiéter de la santé d'Elyan. Le sorcier n'étant pas sobre, sa démarche n'était plus tout à fait droite, mais il ne se prit aucun objet sur le chemin.

- Guenièvre, tu es vraiment avec Gwaine ?

- J'essaie de me dire que ça ne pourra pas être pire. Mais s'il continue comme ça, il va m'entendre, ça s'est certain. Et vous, sir, vous allez bien ?

- Je n'ai pas trop bu. Autant que Merlin.

- C'est une fête, ça ne vous ressemble pas.

- Parce que tu veux que je ressemble à Gwaine, peut-être ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. C'est juste que Merlin va être un peu déçu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne dit jamais rien à ce propos, mais je sais qu'il aime bien vous ramener dans votre chambre. Il m'a parlé de votre oubli de pantalon, une fois. Je n'ai rien dis à personne, je vous le promet, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard inquiet du roi. En fait, même s'il râle, il aime bien s'occuper de vous.

- Je crois qu'il m'aime bien tout court.

- Vous le savez ?

- Toi aussi, apparemment.

- Il ne m'a rien dit. Je l'ai juste vu. Il vous regarde comme je vous regardais. Ou comme vous me regardiez, parfois. Ou comme vous regarde la moitié des princesses qui passe dans ce château.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute à moi. Être roi donne tout de suite une cote incroyable auprès de n'importe quelle princesse.

- Comment l'avez-vous su ?

- Parce qu'il a le même regard que toi et que la moitié des princesses en visite à Camelot. Mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'hier. Quand je l'ai retrouvé dans la forêt.

- Vous l'avez retrouvé dans la forêt ?

- Ce n'était pas intentionnel. J'étais parti chasser pour me changer les idées et il avait apparemment aussi besoin de se changer les idées lui aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Il n'est pas toi. Mais, je sais qu'il ne me trahira pas. Il ne l'a jamais vraiment fait, même lorsqu'il me cachait sa magie. Il voulait juste mon bien-être, je crois.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me rappeler ce que je vous aie fais. Vous savez parfaitement comment je me sens à cause de ça.

- Mais je suis très heureux que tu sois avec Gwaine. Je sais que tu ne recommenceras pas et que tu es capable de le rendre fidèle.

- Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, d'accord. Il a dût souffrir terriblement de ne rien vous dire.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je pense que tu devrais rentrer avec Gwaine avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

- D'accord. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que tout le monde rentre. Il est tard et vos conseillers ne vous attendront pas, demain.

- Ces conseillers me portent sur le système. Mais tu as raison. Tant que je ne les aie pas remplacé, il faut que je fasse avec eux. Merlin ?

- Oui, votre Majesté ?

- On y va !

- Vous ne voulez pas que je ramène Gwaine et Percerval ?

- Léon peut s'en charger. Et j'ai demandé à George de rester éveillé pour s'occuper des cas les plus graves. Tu viens ?

- J'arrive.

Comme à son habitude, lorsque le roi n'avait bu, Merlin marcha derrière Arthur et il constata donc que le roi était presque sobre. En fait, ils étaient tous les deux dans le même état. Ils avaient bu suffisamment pour être un plus désinhibé que d'habitude et avoir une démarche moins certaine, mais pas suffisamment pour avoir mal à la tête le lendemain et oublier ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Merlin en fut presque déçu. Le roi n'aurait pas besoin de lui pour très longtemps. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il oublia instantanément ce à quoi il pensait pour ne voir qu'une chose : le désordre ambiant.

- Sir, j'ai rangé la chambre ce matin !

- Je ne savais pas quoi me mettre.

- Vous savez, vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous donner tant de mal pour moi.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Euh, si si, c'est très joli. Vous devriez porter ça plus souvent.

- Ça te plairait, si je le faisais ?

- Arthur, vous n'avez pas assez bu pour me faire ce genre d'avances. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Une idée de Gwen ?

- Ne soit pas si suspicieux. Elle n'a rien fait. Et vu l'importance qu'elle semble accorder à la fidélité, ce n'est pas elle que j'irais voir pour mes histoires de cœur.

- Arthur ! S'emporta Merlin.

- Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dût dire ça. C'était méchant. En tout cas, elle n'a rien avoir avec ça. Et toi, pour une fois que je découvre une chose te concernant sans l'aide de personne, tu pourrais au moins te sentir flatté.

- Flatté ? Un jour, je suis vôtre meilleur ami et le lendemain, je ne suis bon qu'à nettoyer le sol. Je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser, avec vous.

- Je peux faire un effort.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

- D'accord. Dès demain, je ferais attention.

- Je risquerais de m'ennuyer.

- Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux.

- D'accord. Si je vois que vous faîtes vraiment des efforts, je deviendrais votre conseiller.

- Je ne pensais pas à ce dénouement-là.

- Vous êtes roi, vous avez séduit plusieurs princesses et servantes. Vous devriez peut-être réussir à me faire changer d'avis. Et puis, je suis certainement plus épris de vous que vous ne l'êtes de moi.

- Tu te méfies. Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de relation.

- Jamais ?

- Ne dîtes pas ça comme si c'était une tare. J'ai déjà été amoureux, d'une jeune femme qui n'a pas pu rester à Camelot et moi, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser pour la suivre. Je vous rappelle que je n'ai que très peu de temps à moi depuis que je suis à votre service.

- Soit. Je te ferais donc la cour comme il se doit. Je sais de source sûre que tu n'es déjà pas indifférent.

- Je vais la tuer.

- Si tu deviens mon conseiller, tu pourras la nommée à tes côtés, alors ne la tue pas tout de suite. Et tu n'as pas bu assez pour avoir oublier ce que tu viens de me dire, quand même : « je suis certainement plus épris de vous que vous ne l'êtes de moi ».

- Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. Je viens vous réveiller tôt, demain.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien de spécial, que je sache. C'est ce qui s'appelle s'enfuir lâchement.

- Il y a une réunion, demain matin, à propos du tournoi de la semaine prochaine.

- Le tournoi de la semaine prochaine. Je l'avais oublié, celui-là.

- Vous aviez oublié le tournoi ? Vous deviez vraiment avoir la tête ailleurs, alors. Franchement, sans moi, je ne sais pas ce que vous deviendriez.

- Mes chevaliers m'ont dit la même chose. Va donc te coucher. Nous rangerons ça demain, avant d'aller au conseil.

- Nous ?

- Oui, j'ai dis que je commençais à faire des efforts demain.

- Vous en train de ranger, j'ai du mal à me l'imaginer.

Merlin évita habillement l'oreiller que le roi lui lança et quitta la pièce après l'avoir salué. Il ne croyait pas trop aux paroles d'Arthur. Il avait pris pour principe de se méfier de ce que les gens disaient quand il buvait un peu plus que d'habitude. D'autant plus quand les personnes en question avaient également pris quelques verres.

Mais il fut contraint d'admettre que le roi n'avait rien oublié. Ce qui l'excita et le rendit nerveux à la fois. Il décida de tester les efforts que le roi avait promis de faire.

- Arthur ?

- Oui, Merlin, tu es obligé de venir avec moi au conseil pour le tournoi.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais vous demander.

- Que veux-tu, alors ?

- Eh bien, ma mère va repartir demain, et j'aurais bien aimé la convaincre de rester un peu plus longtemps. Au moins jusqu'au tournoi.

- Tu veux que je te donne du temps pour discuter avec elle ?

- Oui, j'aimerais bien.

- Eh bien, la chambre est presque rangée, tu m'as apporté mon déjeuné à l'heure et je n'ai pas mal à la tête à cause d'hier. Après le conseil, tu pourras aller la voir, si tu veux.

- C'est vrai ? Merci, Arthur.

Le reste de la semaine se passa à peu près de la même façon. Unith avait accepté de rester jusqu'au tournoi et Arthur se montra de plus en plus prévenant envers le sorcier. Celui-ci faisait également quelques efforts. Après tout, il était le premier des deux à être tombé amoureux de l'autre. Personne ne semblait rien avoir remarqué, hormis Guenièvre et Hunith. Mais aucune des deux ne parla. L'une comme l'autre sentaient qu'il ne fallait pas les brusquer. Et les chevaliers n'étaient pas connu pour leur délicatesse. A part peut-être Léon. Dans tous les cas, elles qui étaient déjà assez proches, elles passaient leurs temps à discuter de ça quand elles se retrouvaient après une journée de travail, le mère de Merlin ayant décidé d'aider Gaius le temps de son séjour à Camelot.

La veille du tournoi, Arthur relisait le discours, écrit par le sorcier, tandis que ce dernier préparait l'armure du roi. Le blond sourit en voyant la tête du brun.

- Ne fait pas cette tête-là. Tu sais très bien que quoi que tu dises, je le ferais, ce tournoi.

- Je déteste les tournois. Plus que la chasse, je crois. Il y a toujours un problème. A chaque fois, vous êtes blessé.

- Pas la dernière fois.

- La dernière fois, c'était un tournoi en l'honneur de Guenièvre et vu ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne dirais pas que vous vous en êtes sorti totalement indemne.

- Ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Et puis, cette fois-ci, tu ne seras pas obligé de te cacher pour me sauver. D'ailleurs, je suis surpris. J'ai pensé que tu en auras plus usage, de ta magie.

- La magie n'est pas faite pour nettoyer le sol ou réchauffer l'eau de votre bain. Et Morgana peut toujours attaquer. Nous aurions l'air malin, si je ne peux pas vous défendre parce que j'ai réchauffé l'eau de votre bain juste avant son attaque.

- Ça serait un problème ?

- Non, c'est Gaius qui m'a demandé de vous répondre ça si jamais vous posiez la question. Je peux enchainer plusieurs sortilèges sans être fatigué. Mais je me suis habitué à ne pas l'utiliser pour la vie courante. Ma mère le refusait aussi.

- Arrête donc de faire cette tête d'enterrement. Tu es plus beau quand tu souris.

Merlin lui décrocha son plus beau sourire et le cœur du roi fondit. Certes, sans être aussi épris qu'il ne l'avait été de Guenièvre, il avait quand même quelques sentiments sincères envers son valet lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de lui faire la cour en bonne et dût forme. Il ne s'attendait par contre pas à trouver beaucoup de plaisir dans ce jeu-là. Ayant remarqué que la franchise était ce qui marchait le mieux avec son sorcier, il lui dit directement. Ou presque. Parce qu'il aimait beaucoup regarder son sorcier réfléchir.

- M'aurais-tu ensorcelé, cette semaine ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

- Pas le moins du monde. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais fais.

- Eh bien, tu as réussi un exploit, souffla-t-il dans son cou.

- Je réussis souvent des exploits, réplique le sorcier en rougissant brusquement. Mais je ne suis pas le seul.

- Ah non ?

- Non, vous aussi, vous avez réussi un exploit, cette semaine.

- Ah oui ? Et lequel ?

- Vous avez un nouveau conseiller.

- C'est vrai. Il va me falloir un nouveau valet.

- Qui vous voulez, se retourna soudain Merlin, mais pas George.

- George est très bien. Largement plus compétent que toi.

- Il est insupportable !

- Tu es jaloux !

- Quoi ? Pas du tout.

- Si, tu l'es.

Le sorcier allait répliquer mais il fut couper dans son élan par le roi. Ce dernier n'avait rien fait de plus que de se rapprocher doucement de son visage. Leurs nez se frôlaient presque et ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux. Merlin fut le premier à franchir la dernière étape. Mais Arthur répondit avec une fougue peu commune au baiser que lui donnait le sorcier. Sans trop comprendre comment, Merlin se retrouva bientôt assis sur le lit royal. Et Arthur était très proche de lui, lui écartant doucement les jambes pour être encore plus près.

- Tu sais, tu continues comme ça et je ne réponds plus du moi.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui...Personne ne me remplacera ici. C'est hors de question.

- Si c'est tout ce que tu demandes, on va pouvoir s'arranger. Il faudra quand même la ranger, cette chambre.

- Je sais. Mais vu que c'est en parti moi qui l'aurait dérangée, ce n'est pas très grave.

Arthur eu un sourire entendu et poussa Merlin à s'allonger dans le lit tout en enlevant sa chemise. Merlin rougit encore un peu plus mais ne se priva pas de reluquer le torse du roi, qu'il connaissait déjà presque par cœur puisqu'il le voyait déjà tous les jours. Il tendit une main pour toucher, mais le roi l'interrompit, voulant lui aussi voir le torse de son futur amant. Merlin fut beaucoup moins entreprenant et cela fit sourire Arthur. Sans écouter les vagues protestations du brun, il lui enleva sa chemise et le détailla en se léchant les lèvres. Le sorcier était beaucoup plus musclé que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé. Comme quoi, ne pas utiliser la magie avait du bon. Il se pencha et l'embrassa longuement, avant de descendre lentement vers le cou, puis vers son torse, sa main descendant au même rythme, en faisant de douces arabesques. Au bruit que fit Merlin quand ladite main atteint l'objet de ces recherches, Arthur sourit encore plus.

Et le lendemain, Merlin avait un peu mal aux fesses.

Comme l'avait craint le sorcier, le tournoi ne se passa pas sans incidents. Pour une raison inconnue, les assassins aimaient particulièrement venir tuer le roi un jour de joute. Malheureusement pour eux, Merlin était maintenant dans la tribune royale et les deux assassins envoyés n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'ils leur arrivaient. Quant à Arthur, il se rendit compte qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le menacer, parce que Merlin se révélait alors assez violent. Il ne douta plus qu'il ait tué Agravain. Mais hormis ces deux perturbations, le reste de la journée se passa bien, avec seulement une petite égratignure causée par Gwaine qui tenait là sa vengeance pour le mauvais traitement infligé à son meilleur ami. Et Merlin était maintenant sûr et certain de détester les joutes encore plus que la chasse. Il se prit la tête en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à Arthur. Devant le regard soudain inquiet des filles devant ce geste, il rassura sa mère et Guenièvre en les saluant et en souriant.

- Pourquoi Merlin est dans la tribune royale ? Demanda Gwaine en revenant de la piste, puisque malgré la petite blessure infligée au roi, il venait de perdre.

- Tu comprendras bien assez vite, répondit la jeune femme.

Et effet, le soir même, il comprit très vite. Il en regrettait presque d'avoir réussi à faire boire plus que de raison ces deux amis, car leurs bouches ne se décollaient plus. Heureusement que c'était une heure avancée de la nuit et qu'il ne restait plus que les chevaliers, Gaius, Unith et Guenièvre. Et Georges.

- Comment on en est arrivée là, déjà ? Demanda le serviteur à Guenièvre.

- Parfois, il suffit juste de se parler, répondit énigmatiquement la jeune femme.

FIN

* * *

><p>Voili, voilou.<p>

Il ne faut pas croire, je n'aime pas Georges. Il peut juste être d'une certaine utilité, de temps en temps.

Verdict de fin de fic ? Vous avez le droit me disputer à propos des cachots. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas aussi sales que ce que je dis...  
>Et à tous ceux et celles qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte, un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser fait toujours plaisir. Même si c'est pour dire que vous ne l'avez pas aimé, mon histoire...<br>Et je m'excuse d'avance de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews laissé par des personnes qui n'ont pas de compte fanfic. Parce que je répond toujours aux reviews...

Je n'ai pas prévu de suite. Je n'ai aucune idée de suite pour cette fic. J'ai tout plein d'idée pour la «révélation», pas tout le temps en slash, mais je n'ai jamais d'idée pour après.

Avec trois semaines de retard, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année. Et je pense revenir très vite avec un Sherlock :)

Enjoy !


End file.
